


Death Is A Five Letter Word

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anxiety, Awkward, Death, F/F, F/M, I hope this turns out good, M/M, Magic is Real, Panic Attacks, Partner Betrayal, Sad, Suicide and depression, Teen Angst, You will throw your phone out the window, and even more confusing characters, confusing plot, guns and swords, it probably wont though, magic is real Eridan, minor gore, minor sexual tension, now im monologuing, or should you. Idk yet., you shouldnt be worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are an officerHe is a criminalYou shouldn't fall in love with him.But do you anyways?Hell yes.Congrats, you're an idiot.Duely noted.





	1. Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be discontinued. Idk yet. Random uploads and random chapter ends.

** _Death Is A Five Letter Word_ **

_ Chapter One _

_ Dirk ====> _

_ The alleyways were deadly quiet at these times of nights. you clutched the hilt of your katana and stared at the rushing traffic. Jesus, the city of Derse never sleeps despite it being called the Dream City. _

_ “Roxy, do you read in?” you ask into your ear mic, waiting for the drunken voice of your partner. _

_ “Yeah, where you located over.” She made a static noise, and earned a small smile from you. _

_ “You know, this isn’t a walkie talkie Rox,” You said. And she laughed, “Ah you are such a freaking downer. Why can’t you just cheer up?” she said through her laughter. _

_ It was refreshing to hear Roxy laugh again, after she found out one of her best friends turned into a cop, things have been extremely difficult on so many levels. _

_ “We are to get in, and get out.” You remind her and move from your position on the vacant rooftop of a three story apartment building and leaping back onto the ground, somersaulting to your knees. _

_ “Show off.” You hear Roxy note. She was already stationed near the target, Spades Slick. For years they’ve been tracking down the leader of another well known mafia group called the Midnight Crew. _

_ Obviously you weren’t in such a heavily shadowed gang, quite frankly your group was basically called the ironic douche bags on numerous accounts, mainly by Caliborn and Rose, but it was a mafia gang through and through. _

_ As your fearless leader instructed, you were to kill him and any that stood in your way. _

_ Simple. _

_ Simple your ass, not only did you attempt at kill him, not once, not twice, but fourteen other times, and all ended up with you almost in a body bag, there was no guarantee you will succeed this time too with or without Roxy by your side. _

_ “Quit contemplating on which shirt you are going to wear tomorrow and let’s go.” Roxy commented, breaking through your near unbreakable thoughts. _

_ “Alright, alright let’s go. _

_ Roxy ====> _

_ It has been far too long since your last attack, but that was when you had Jane on your side, before your big argument, before she left the mafia, and before she had wiped her slate clear and started over, becoming a police officer to track them down. _

_ But now you had Dirk. And you loved him. platonically of course, it was far too early to start another relationship, and your heart couldn’t take that much. _

_ You viewed your surroundings, noting any and every escape route, over the back fence and into a thicket of trees would be good, but if chased the open area behind it would be too easy to be shot. Over the dog house and past the meadow into the lake would be a good hiding spot if caught. _

_ Hijack the car in the garage would cause noise, and it would also be an easy way to get shot. Use your power to…not an option. _

_ You decide if things get messy, kill on sight, then run in whichever direction would cause you not to get killed. _

_ Sounds good. _

_ Now all you have to do is wait. Simple enough right? _

_ Wrong, so very, very wrong. _

_ Earlier _

_TipsyGnostalgic[TG]_ _began pestering_ _timaeusTestified [TT] __at 23:23 _

_ TG: u got the message from the bossman too __right?_

_ TT: Unfortunately yes, I did. _

_TG: i guess i’m a bit..uh what’s the word, apprehensive?_

_TT: Stop worrying so much Rox, we got this _ _ . _

_TG: do we tho?_

_ TT: What makes you think we don’t? _

_TG: im worryed okay?_

_ TT: Is this have to do with the last time you tried taking down the Midnight _ _ Crew? _

_TG: so what if it does. _

_ TT: Look Rox, whatever happens tonight I promise you that we’ll get _ _ through it. _

_ TT: Now I sound like I’m giving counseling advice…is it…working? _

_ TG: hahahaha, not really..but… _

_ TT: I gotta go, I promise Dave we’ll practice our My Little Pony voices over _ _ some _ _ chicken strips at the Burger Place in three minutes. _

_ TG: oh lol ok. _

_TipsyGnostalgic[TG]_ _ceased pestering_ _timaeusTestified [TT] __at 23:42_

_ Dirk===> _

_ You approached the black painted mansion of your target and scan the perimeter, no cameras or any electronic mechanisms along the stone wall surrounding the place. _

_ Something didn’t sit well with you, but it was stick with this stupid feeling or go back to Caliborn saying you were a lame chicken butt who can’t handle your own stomach problems. _

_ You decided to press forward. _

_ “Roxy, do you copy?” You ask through your mic. No response. _

_ “Roxy?” you ask again. Still no answer. _

_ Well crap, that certainly wasn’t part of the plan. _

_ Instead of stopping and changing your mission to finding your partner, you decided to continue on, leaping over the fence in a tight front flip and scanning the area. No sign of any traps, or anything, turning on your rad night vision shades you take a step forward._

_ Nothing. _

_ Another step. _

_Still nothing. _

_ Another step. _

_ Quit monologuing and keep walking. _

_You dart towards the nearby tree, pressing your back to the bark, which felt extremely uncomfortable, since all you were wearing was a thin jacket over your white tee, some black pants and a pair of black converse, cause you know, its mother freaking converses. _

_ “Roxy, do you copy? Answer me!" you hiss into your mic one last time, before unsheathing your katana. _

_ She can handle herself, she is a good fighter, she won’t let anything happen to her. God can you be anymore narcissistic? _

_ You close your eyes, “In and out, kill Spades Slick, find Roxy, get out.” You mutter to yourself. _

_ “You sound so confident in yourself.” A sly voice said, it sounded like it was whispered right against your ear, causing you to shiver. _

_ You sliced your katana blindly in the air, hoping to catch a someone, feeling leaves and a branch shudder by the whiplash of it. Stepping out of your hiding spot you confront your attacker. _

_ Spades Slick was standing with his hands next to his head, in a surrender. _

_ A gun was pressed against his head, Roxy’s gun. _

_ You stifle a sigh of relief as you see your partner, holding the mafia leader hostage by her gun. Her face twisted with a snarl. _

_ “You caught me.” Spade Slick grinned. _

_ “Shoot him Roxy.” You order. Her face was pinned on Spade, but she didn’t pull the trigger. Instead she moved her gun to her left, over Spade’s shoulder, pointed at… _

_ You. _

_ There was a moment of silence as you focus a confused look at your partner, “What are you do-“ you never get to finish as Roxy pulled the trigger, the bullet slamming into your chest, the impact forcing you to step back a little. _

_ The shock of what just happened prevented the pain from entering your mind, but you knew it was coming. _

_ Before you collapsed, you saw Roxy’s face, still as a stone, and her gun still raised. Spade Slick stepped away from her grasp, and grinned at you, wrapping an arm around her waist. You narrow your eyes at your partner, how…dare…she. _

_ The sound of sirens was all you hear, that and another gunshot, followed by a cry of anguish and the shuffling of feet before everything went black. _


	2. Well That Escalated Quickly

Dirk===>

_ Jesus you woke up with a god awful migraine. _

_ What the hell happened? _

_ "Look who finally decided to wake up." You knew that voice. God he was the last person you wanted to be at your bedside right now. _

_ "Hello Caliborn." You groan and rub your aching head. _

_ "You're in a whole lot of shit you know." He growled crossing his legs in his seat. His hair, or what you thought was hair was pushed back and that ugly ass green mask was over his head. _

_ He was damn lucky there was a comic convention nearby this week so he didn't stand out too much. _

_ You were in a hospital room, your chest bound and machines surrounded you, the annoying beeping of your heart monitor made the pain in your head hurt worse. _

_ Great. _

_ "How long was I out?" You ask groggily, your throat tightening with discomfort. Just add it to the list of pains in your useless body. _

_ "About a day or so?" Caliborn said without a hint of concern or worry for you. Not that you desired to be anything more than nodded at or something such as that. _

_ "Here. This was the bullet the nurses pulled out of your chest." Caliborn tossed him a .22 caliber pistol bullet, engraved with the initials RL, Roxy Lalonde. _

_ "Ah, fuck." You looked at the bullet, cleaned from any blood or chest residue...or whatever came out along with it from your ribs. _

_ "It broke a rib, but nothing punctured, she made sure of that. You passed out mostly from shock but now you are awake and you can get back to work within the week." _

_ Give it to Caliborn to worry only by his business. _

_ "What about Roxy?" You finally spoke, twirling the bullet in your fingers with far less grace as when your partner does it. _

_ "Well she's in jail, for first hand assault and murder." Caliborn's disinterest sparked your rage. How dare he, that son of a bitch. _

_ "Who did she murder?" You suddenly realize who you were sent after. Caliborn shrugged, "I dunno a decoy. It wasn't Spade's Slick rather you fell for a trap." He noted. _

_ You fall back into the white pillows of the hospital bed, which smelled like the dentist office. You cringed. _

_ "Are we going to do anything about it?" You asked forcefully. Caliborn turned towards you, and blinked as if such a thought was unbelievable. _

_ "I.." Caliborn stuttered, trying to find the words. _

_ "You're going to let her rot in jail? Caliborn what the fuck is wrong with you?" You immediately sit up, anger seeping through your skin. How DARE HE! _

_ "Hmm, get some sleep, and return to work, we'll work on details later." Caliborn said. _

_ Sleep your ass. _

_ There was no way you were sleeping after that? How fucking dare him! _

_ You clench you fists together and grit your teeth, no it would be absolutely pathetic if you started crying uncontrollably in a hospital room. _

_Roxy===> _

_ Well great. _

_This was new. _

_ You never been to jail before. _

_ But now look where you at...in jail. _

_ Rose is going to hate you for this. _

_ Nothing new, just add it to the long list of people who already hate you. _

_ Unfortunately, the police took away EVERYTHING your had, so you couldn't do anything, or contact anyone, or basically do anything but sit, pace, and lay down oh and read the two books kind hearted Jane offered. Science and Physics and the History of Derse. So interesting. _

_ But, on the bright side you've seen quite a lot of cute police officers. One you probably suspected would be perfect for Dirk. _

_ So dashing, but you could already tell, he is in love with someone else. Pity. _

_ The door to your cell opened and a short round figure stepped in, her eyes hard and cold, her hair short and neatly combed. _

_ "Why hello, come to join the pity party I created?" You wave your hand to notion around the cubicle. _

_ "Hardly." Jane said and waved her hands for the two police officers staring at them, who quickly scribbled away on their clipboards and scurried off. _

_ "Then what do you want?" You leaned against the back of your cell, crossing your legs in a pretzel. _

_ "I want to ask you what the hell happened." Jane narrowed her eyes, her folded her hands together. _

_ "Be more specific, a lot has happened." You reply dryly, "Where should I start? The part where you betrayed us, the part where you nearly killed Caliborn, the part where you shot me in the leg or..." _

_ "Roxy!" Jane exclaimed in horror. You finally meet her eye, there were tears in them. Why was she crying? Finally guilty of her actions. _

_ "Caliborn is brainwashing you can't you see it?!" Jane demanded, she stood and took a step forward. _

_ You flinched back and she paused. _

_ "Is that why you left? Honestly Jane you are more of a liar than I am." You also stood, facing her head on. _

_ "I-It's more than just that, you know that." Jane stammered. _

_ "Admit you, you left because of me. It won't bother me if you do, say it." As soon as those words left your mouth you wanted to punch yourself. _

_ "Roxy..." she began, but you would not have it. _

_ "Just leave." You ordered. _

_ Thankfully she obliged and left._


	3. Lil Hal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this. 
> 
> Fuck your life. 
> 
> Fuck everything.
> 
> Everyone can just go to hell.

_Dirk====>_

_ It wasn't long before Caliborn sent you back to work, fucking asshole. _

_ You enter the small joint building adjacent with the main warehouse. So many familiar faces. _

_ Tavros sighed heavily near the entrance unable to really do anything due to his...minor misfortune of missing both of his legs in an accident a few years back. _

_ Still he waved at you with little interest in showing any emotion rather than a forced smile and continued doing whatever he was doing before you arrived. Vriska was a bad influence you noted. _

_ Terezi, as usual with her feet on her desk and what looked like a box of whatever sweets she bought that morning. She was the good cop gone bad, as most of her relations revolved around the mafia. Dave, Vriska, hell even Nepeta. _

_ The only thing that kept you was Roxy, maybe Dave, and Caliborn. Other than that, not a lot. And Dave got warped in only because of you. Why the fuck is it always you? _

_ "You're fucking late Strider." The harsh tone of the one who started it all echoed through the offices. Not many people looked up. They were used to it by now. _

_ "Oh, am I supposed to bow righteous one?" You bend to the knee in mockery, it felt good. To piss someone off, to take your pent up anger and spit on Caliborn's face. _

_ "Way to start the fucking day." Caliborn grumbled and motioned you to follow. Of course, you obliged. _

_ You enter a gadgets room, mostly where Caliborn kept his numerous guns and rifles at. Just another trophy room where he automatically made himself the boss and killed anyone who objected, or even spoke to him...*cough cough* Gamzee *cough cough* _

_ "Here." Caliborn tossed you a rad pair of shades, a complete replica of the one you already have, which didn't make any sense. _

_ "Remember that A.I that you were planning on making, well congrad-fucking-lations I had someone fix it up for you." Caliborn growled. _

_ ...well shit. _

_ "Thanks." You took off your old glasses and slipped on the new ones, the metal rims felt cold against your burning skin. _

_ You remember the project you were making, the one you were so eager on building but missing like a couple hundred dollars to complete it. Of course now you could make adjustments to it etc. _

_ "Just get the fuck out. There's a mission for you on your desk. Get to work." Caliborn sneered and pushed past you towards the door opening it, and waiting for you to leave. _

_ There was no windows or glass panes in the room or the door. You didn't doubt Caliborn was gonna jerk off to his reflection or shove a gun up his ass or whatever perverted thing he did in his free time. _

_ His self admiration was almost as high as his fucking arrogance. But you weren't any better. _

_ What a shitty way to start the day indeed. _

_Jake===> _

_ Huh. _

_ Well that just happened. _

_ Jane had you review any last known werebounds of the missing hospital patient, a known criminal who slipped out of the hospital a few days ago. You checked surrounding stoplight cameras and store security but nothing. _

_ You stared at the profile of the criminal, golden eyed and hot as hell. _

_ Don't get cocky. _

_ Hehe. HEY STOP THINKING THOUGHTS SUCH AS THAT! _

_ You rub your temple and readjust your square black rimmed glasses. _

_ It was a boring day of staring at a screen. You were tired and wanted to go home and sleep. _

_ "Hey Jake." Aradia said cheerfully. She set her hands down on your desk and leaned forward, staring at you with an intensely discomforting...yet...happy stare. _

_ "Aye, hello Aradia." You replied not wanting the awkward tension with her staring at you to last any longer than it already has. _

_ "Sollux and I are going to go get some ice cream, wanna come?" She asked. You presumed they were dating and you shook your head. Third wheeling was just as awkward as the silence that pressed between them. _

_ "Ah, c'mon!" Aradia said. Again you declined. _

_ "You are no fun." Aradia took her weight from your desk and it shifted a bit. _

_ "I need sleep rather than I need sweets." You say. Suddenly a figure stormed into the door, not even glancing your way. Oh...the rich Eridan Ampora. _

_ "You low bloods deserve no such respect from me!" He raged and one of the second most powerful law enforcement officers ran after him, Feferi Peixes. _

_ Aradia glared after them. She didn't like how the spectrum worked you guessed. The rich and the poor, or as Eridan preferred to call it, Highblood and low blood as if what you make is a determing factor like what color your blood is. _

_ It made no sense to you, you made a decent amount of money with working here and working at the coffee shop near Noir Avenue. _

_ Aradia seemed to lose her spirit and huffed before walking away. Leaving you utterly confused and starving for ice cream..._

_Roxy===> _

_ You sat down at the phone booth, given 10 minutes to call whoever you like though it will be monitored by the police. _

_ Who would you call? Dirk? Rose? Hell, John? _

_ You find yourself pressing the familiar number of someone who you had presumed hated your guts by now. _

_ Calliope. _

_ She had quit the mafia and moved to Prospit and out of Derse, where you suspected Rose was with Kanaya and their child, sending information back and forth with Jade and Dave._

_ You weren't on stable speaking grounds with your sister, she had told you time and time again to stop whatever it is your doing for other people's sake. Did you listen to her? Hell no, you ignored her and pushed her away just like you do with everyone who ends up leaving you. It reminded you of Dirk. Like what he did with Dave, and Caliborn. _

_ "Roxy?" The painfully beautiful voice asked through the line. It brought tears to your eyes. _

_ "Hey Callie." You say through your tears. God damn human emotions. _

_ "I heard the news. I...are you alright? Just tell me you're okay." Calliope's voice cracked. You knew your time was running out. _

_ "Do me a favor will ya?" You push the words through. This was going to hurt. And you'd be damned it you didn't say it now. _

_ Fucking say the words Roxy! _

_ "Yeah, anything at all." Calliope was always so kind and generous. She was too good for this world. She wasn't the demon her brother was. She was an angel. _

_ "Tell Rose..." _

_ Just say it. _

_ "Yeah?" Calliope asked. _

_ Your time is running out you have a minute before you'll be forced to hang up. _

_ "Tell Rose..." you repeated. _

_ "I'm sorry for being a bad sister. And..." your voice was cracking so much. God the lump in your throat tightened. _

_ "I love you." _

**Author's Note:**

> Omg so dramatic.


End file.
